Dispensers for holding consumable articles such as tissue paper, trash bags and the like, are known in the art. However, as far as we are aware, no such dispensers are available that can be mounted in a suitable location in a modern vehicle and then collapsed when the contents of the dispenser have been completely dispensed.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an easily manufactured dispenser for consumable articles such as a string of trash bags. The preferred embodiment of the invention can be mounted in suitable locations in a vehicle such as on the floor, connected to the floor mat, or clipped to a seat pocket. The trash is inserted in one of the bags in the dispenser. When the bag is full it is removed with its contents. When the dispenser is empty, it can be readily collapsed and stored in a compact location.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is made from a one-piece blank of suitable material. The blank is cut with a rectangular central body panel, a pair of side panels that extend in one direction, and a pair of end panels that extend at right angles to the side panels. The side panels are scored with several parallel score lines so that they can be folded with a rectangular central body panel, to form a four-sided enclosure having a pair of end openings.
The two end panels are similar in configuration and may be folded-up to close the end openings. Each of the end panels has either a ridge or a flap that frictionally engages the other two panels to close the end openings. One end panel has an opening for receiving trash into a bag. The other panel has a three-sided clip that can be bent for engaging a floor mat.
When the dispenser has been emptied, the two end panels are folded 270.degree. to a position adjacent the bottom of the central body, and the other panels are collapsed adjacent the central body.
Still further advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.